


Just give me a reason (just a little bit’s enough)

by helloFROMhell (Littwink)



Series: written in the scars on our hearts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Madara needs some love and validation, and Reto needs...to be known, fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littwink/pseuds/helloFROMhell
Summary: Drabbles for “A Midsummer Night's Deception” by xx_bittersweet_merlin. I was rereading it and got inspired and really wanted more but it’s a desert. So I made these in case anyone else was thirsting. So you should definitely read that before this.The premise is basically that Madara has announced an engagement with Shodaime Kazekage Reto after negotiating a peace treaty for Konoha alone. The Drabbles are potential reactions.





	1. Tobirama reacts to: hashimada is onesided?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Midsummer Night's Deception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529302) by [PitchBlackMagpie (xx_dandy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_dandy/pseuds/PitchBlackMagpie). 



It has been a few hours since Madara’s come back from Suna after two weeks (and wasn’t that a shock; he had been gone for so long that Tobirama admitted to himself that he would have thought that Suna was trying to cover up his murder if it wasn’t for the brief correspondence that Madara sent to Hashirama a week in, presumably a few days after he had been supposed to arrive in Suna, stating that negotiations were taking place) and laid out the most shocking, ridiculous news he’s ever heard and it’s all becoming too troublesome by half.

Hashirama had become increasingly antsy, which Tobirama hadn’t thought possible, seeing that his brother was naturally in a state of constant restlessness and easily prone to distraction. He looked out the window and twitched in annoyance. It was barely evening and Hashirama’s productivity levels for the day had already drained out. He was definitely not looking forward to the meeting tomorrow to discuss the Suna treaty and the way Madara apparently decided to further relations. Ugh, what a headache.


	2. Hashirama: what. He’s serious?!

“Oh,” Madara breathed, looking at the contents of the package, helplessly pleased. “He shouldn’t have.”

“Hm?” Hashirama twitched in his seat, struggling to retain his joviality despite the way Madara patted the falcon—definitely not one he’s been introduced to before so definitely isn’t Madara’s—adoringly. 

Madara turned red, quickly folding the wrappings back. In his distraction, Hashirama managed to swipe the letter. He scanned through it, gaping.

「Blessings tide, Eini*,

Even though you have been gone for not even a week, your absence has been starkly noted by those in the Tower. You have left your mark in all of Suna, and we are left poorer without you. I send to you some keepsakes from those who are not privileged to make the pilgrimage to visit you, and hope that they may bring you comfort and remind you of all that awaits you here. 

I look forward to hearing from you soon,  
Reto 」

“HASHIRAMA!!!”

Madara ripped the letter from his hand. Hashirama continued gaping, his mind absolutely shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Eini is apparently a Arabian nickname/petname. Its direct translation is “my eye” and denotes that the one referred to is precious and beautiful to the beholder. It seemed like an appropriate one for Madara, but imagine the undertones this might have towards a doijustu user.


End file.
